


Some Kinda Way Outta Here

by ciaan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03-04 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bela, Sam, Dean, Hell. Written May 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Kinda Way Outta Here

Something jangles silently, so silently that it pierces through Bela's agony. She drags her neck around to look up.

There in the distance is Sam Winchester. She can see the hell-ties in him, but he's also alive, human blood coursing through his veins, vibrant and changing against the backdrop of eternity. Slung over his shoulder is the empty shell of Dean's corpse. Bela almost manages to laugh at that. Sam glances around, clearly searching for something. He doesn't notice her.

As the demons flee before him he advances, leaving the gateway open behind him, a blur of brightness in the midst of the dark flames.

Bela fixes her mind on it and begins to crawl.


End file.
